warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Wetflame
Description A muscular orange tom with bright green eyes. He can be very strange sometimes and is often found wandering at night. WetFlame is very quiet and rarely speaks. He on the other hand is an amazing listener and a great problem solver. You can always come to him when you have a problem. He is also very trustworthy and extremely loyal. WetFlame can go unnoticed for a very long time and when he tries can walk around without being noticed at all. This skill comes in great when fighting and hunting. He often goes unnoticed even when he is right beside you the whole time. WetFlame if very kind and very fatherly and often goes into the nursery to check on the kits. He absolutely loves to play with them too and he would like some some day very much. WetFlame is very protective over his clanmates sometimes too overprotective. Appearance WetFlame is an average sized Maine Coon, His pelt is a dull orange, His back lined with a dark orange, his muzzle is white that goes down his neck, under his belly, and then goes to the middle of his tail. He has white "socks" on this two front legs and left back leg, but his right back leg goes higher then the rest of the pattern. There are also three lines across his face and ONLY on his front left leg, He has forest green eyes and a dull pink nose. History WetFlames history: His mother, DarkFur, was a highly praised warrior in her time, her breed was a Maine Coon, falling in love with another warrior, Crowface who was also a Maine Coon. They had two kits WetFlame and Shinningpaw but Shinningpaw soon died from respiratory failure, being a lone kit, he grew up quiet and shy. As he grew older he knew he would have to face the world alone when his mother was killed in a bloody battle against a rouge group. His father Crowface truly loved WetFlame but never showed it, always ignoring him, never showing a sign that he cared for the cat, all because he wasn't the best in training and learning how to defend himself, he was embarresed by his own son, causing WetFlame to feel alone. When he was sent out on his own hunting party he ran into a she-cat who was a rouge, he was defensive at first, arching his back, snarling, fur bristiling, but it only amused the rouge and made him blush. They talked for awhile and hunted, they planned to meet again and again, and that's what they did. They met every chance they got and then they decided to have kits, but as the kits were given life, Silverlight's was taken, none of the kits survived without the nursing of their mother. WetFlame became terribly distraught, and slightly depressed. Knowing he had broken a warrior code he swore he would never break it again. Missing the soft mews of the kits he now always goes in and checks on the Queens and their kits always wanting to try and make them more comfortable and how they are progressing. As an apprentice he had loved his mentor Scartail, looking up to him as his own father, Scartail taught him a valuable lesson that it was more important to defend the clan and feed them first then take care of himself. But Scartail died soon after WetFlame became a warrior, WetfFlame sometimes wants to dig his claws into another cat's face, but holds it back, knowing it won't bring his mentor back. He rarely grives for the fallen now, but he will comfort those who needs it. All he really is doing now is waiting for the right moment to start a new journey or find a suitable she-cat that is almost as amazing as his old love and settle down. Trivia *WetFlame mostly looks like his father which sometimes puts him in a bad mood when he looks at his reflection *He has a growing likeness for the warrior PistolCrack, Finding her appealing Gallery Category:WetFlame Category:Warrior Category:Darkclan Category:Member